shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Scare Dares
Scare Dares is the second season premiere. Plot Matt and Tanya (who have grown since their last appearance) are writing to their cousins Dan and Kara about the recent goings on at Shining Time. The station is busier than ever. Harry Cupper was transferred to Fort Farley, so a new engineer named Billy Twofeathers has been hired. Schemer is still his old self, and Stacy has never been happier running the station. The events of Season 1's final episode "'Tis a Gift" are mentioned. Mr. Nicholas needed help in his workshop after returning to the North Pole, so Mr. Conductor went with him. His cousin, also named Mr. Conductor, has arrived to take his place. Dan and Kara come to visit the station just in time for Halloween. Kara appears first with Matt and Tanya in their Halloween costumes. Tanya is a witch, Matt is a king, and Kara is an engineer. Kara is introduced to Stacy, who gives her a warm welcome. Dan arrives without a costume. Stacy encourages him to explore and look for one. Dan looks in on Billy playing a mysterious tune on a carved whistle. Shyly, he hurries away before Billy can notice him. Schemer is getting into the Halloween spirit too by selling pumpkins in his arcade. They're all rotten, so he's painting them orange. To him, the spirit of Halloween is about making money selling costumes and pumpkins and getting free candy. In the Jukebox, the band discusses dressing up in costumes, with Rex and Tex remembering about going as each other one year. They all hurry to their dressing rooms to get into costume. Mr. Conductor descends from the ceiling dressed as a spider in front of Dan and Kara, mistaking them for Matt and Tanya. When he realizes his mistake, he disappears. The kids explain that they're related to Matt, Tanya, Stacy and Harry. Mr. Conductor appears again dressed as a spider because he's going trick-or-treating. Kara asks if the Island of Sodor celebrates Halloween. Mr. Conductor replies that they even have ghosts. To explain this, he tells them the story of "Percy's Ghostly Trick." He disappears afterwards to go trick-or-treating in the Tropics. Dan boasts that Thomas was silly to be afraid of ghosts. This makes Kara think that nothing scares him. Midge Smoot arrives and asks Stacy if she's heard anything lately. She's been visiting her sister in Doodle Haven and wants to catch up on the latest gossip. She sets down her hat on the ticket counter and runs off to look for a story. Kara dares him to snatch a banana off Midge's hat. Wanting to prove himself, he sneakily places it a amongst Schemer's rotten pumpkins. An hour later, Midge realizes that the banana is missing. Schemer discovers it among his pumpkins and attempts to eat it. Believing Schemer took it, Midge angrily snatches it away from him. Schemer blames the kids for stealing it and Midge scolds him. Kara tells Dan he could have gotten into trouble for stealing the banana. Dan protests she made him do it, but she replies he didn't have to do it. As she goes off, Mr. Conductor appears asking Dan if he's found a costume yet. Dan said he hasn't found one. Mr. Conductor replies that ideas have a way of coming down from least expected places. He then introduces Dan to the magical Anything Tunnel in the mural, which plays an animated music video called "What Am I Afraid Of?" It talks about secret fears and kids who like to tease others by daring them to do things. The important thing is to stand up to them and show them what you're really made of. Perhaps everyone is afraid of being afraid. Dan protests that people won't like him if they know he's afraid. Mr. Conductor replies that he likes him anyway, and admits he was afraid of both him and Kara until he got to know them. Dan, confused, says that Mr. Conductor didn't have to be afraid of him. Mr. Conductor replies he knew he didn't have to be, and he isn't afraid now, but he still was. Later that evening, the kids arrive at the station for trick or treating. Kara introduces Stacy to her friend Becky. Becky and Stacy go look for Dan while Mr. Conductor appears dressed as a cowboy. He's running late for trick or treating in Abilene, Kansas because he stopped by the Island of Sodor to visit Percy. When Tanya asks what he was afraid of, Mr. Conductor tells the story of "Thomas, Percy and the Dragon." Afterwards, he says everyone gets afraid, even engines. Anyone who claims they aren't afraid of anything must have spent their whole life sleeping. Mr. Conductor goes off singing "Abilene." Stacy and Becky return with Dan, who still doesn't have a costume. Matt asks if he's afraid of missing trick or treating. Kara dares him to open Billy's desk drawer to prove he isn't afraid. As he goes inside Billy's office, Billy himself disappears, causing the other kids to run outside. When Billy asks Dan why he's in his office, Dan admits he went in on a dare. Billy unlocks the desk drawer and pulls out the wooden flute. He plays a simple tune on it, and then tells him about his Native American tribe. He gives the flute to Dan, but he can only make faint sounds, causing them both to laugh. Billy helps him come up with a costume. Meanwhile, Schemer feels uneasy in the dark, quiet station, so he puts a nickel in the Jukebox. The band doesn't play immediately, as they are admiring Didi's ghost costume. Schemer tries shaking the machine, but causes a Jack O'Lantern on top of the Jukebox to fall on his head. The band plays "Midnight Special," but freak out when "Didi" is revealed to be an actual ghost! The kids return to the station, only to be frightened by Dan in his new costume. When asked if he wants to do one more dare, he says he's done taking dares from anyone. Schemer suddenly appears frantically trying to get the pumpkin off his head. This scares the kids away. After taking it off, the pumpkin begins eerily glowing, causing him to run away screaming. Mr. Conductor appears from behind the pumpkin laughing, congratulating himself on his well-played trick. Characters * Mr. Conductor (George) * Stacy Jones * Billy Twofeathers * Schemer * Tanya Cupper * Matthew Jones * Dan Jones * Kara Cupper * Becky * Midge Smoot * Mr. Conductor (Ringo; does not speak) * Mr. Nicholas (does not speak) * Harry Cupper (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Percy's Ghostly Trick * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Jukebox Band Segment Song * Midnight Special Cartoons and Songs * What Am I Afraid Of * Cartoons used in the song: ** ComiColor Cartoons - Jack Frost (1934) ** ComiColor Cartoons - Balloon Land (1935) ** ComiColor Cartoons - Summertime (1935) ** Felix The Cat - Bold King Cole (1936) ** Happy Harmonies - To Spring (1936) ** Color Classics - Play Safe (1936) ** Merrie Melodies - Have You Got Any Castles? (1938) ** Walter Lantz - Boy Meets Dog (1938) ** Merrie Melodies - Inki And The Minah Bird (1943) ** Casper The Friendly Ghost - There's Good Boos Tonight (1948) ** Little Audrey - Butterscotch and Soda (1948) ** Popeye The Sailor - Fright to the Finish (1954) ** Casper The Friendly Ghost - Spooking About Africa (1957) Trivia * Stock footage from 'Tis A Gift is used. * For Halloween, the Jukebox Puppet Band dresses as Zorro (Tito), a princess (Grace), Robin Hood (Ted and Rex), and Carmen Miranda (Didi). * This episode marked the first of several things: **The first appearances of several characters: *** Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers who replaces Harry Cupper as the resident station engineer. *** Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper *** Ari Magder as Dan Jones. *** Danielle Marcot as Becky. *** George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. ** The episode produced solely by Nancy Chapelle. ** This is the first episode to use a story from Season 3 of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Percy's Ghostly Trick is also the first story told by Carlin that was originally told by Ringo Starr. This is also the first episode to use the American Thomas and Friends episode title in the credits. ** This is the first time the window behind the ticket booth is shown from the outside. * The song "What am I Afraid of?" was released on video as part of "Shining Time Station Singsongs Vol. 1." * This is the only Halloween-themed episode. * This season features a new series opening with a larger purple font for the credits and illustrations of a bird and butterfly and the sign "Welcome to Shining Time Pop. 5,007 give or take". The new closing also features the sign "You're leaving Shining Time. Come back soon." * George Carlin, Tom Jackson, Erica Luttrell, Ari Magder and Danielle Marcot join the cast. Goofs * When the pumpkin falls on Schemer, the jukebox was still tilted forward, but when he gets up, the jukebox is back in it's normal position. * Before the song Midnight Special, Rex was wearing the same costume as Tex, but when the song was playing, Rex was wearing an outlaw costume. Gallery ScareDares1.png ScareDares2.png ScareDares3.png ScareDares4.png ScareDares5.png ScareDares6.png ScareDares7.png ScareDares8.png ScareDares9.png ScareDares10.png ScareDares11.png ScareDares12.png ScareDares13.png ScareDares14.png ScareDares15.png ScareDares16.png ScareDares17.png ScareDares18.png ScareDares19.png ScareDares20.png ScareDares21.png ScareDares22.png ScareDares23.png ScareDares24.png ScareDares25.png ScareDares26.png ScareDares27.png ScareDares28.png ScareDares29.png ScareDares30.png ScareDares31.png ScareDares32.png ScareDares33.png ScareDares34.png ScareDares35.png ScareDares36.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick1(49).png Percy'sGhostlyTrick1.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick2.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick3.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick4.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick5.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick6.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick7.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick8.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick9.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick10.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick11.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick12.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick13.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick14.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick15.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick16.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick17.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick18.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick19.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick20.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick21.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick22.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick23.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick24.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick25.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick26.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick27.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick28.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick29.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick30.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick31.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick32.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick33.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick34.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick35.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick36.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick37.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick38.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick39.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick40.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick41.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick42.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick43.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick44.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick45.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick46.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick46(50).png Percy'sGhostlyTrick47.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick48.png ScareDares37.png ScareDares38.png ScareDares39.png ScareDares40.png ScareDares41.png ScareDares42.png ScareDares43.png ScareDares44.png ScareDares45.png ScareDares46.png ScareDares48.png ScareDares49.png ScareDares50.png ScareDares51.png ScareDares52.png ScareDares53.png ScareDares54.png ScareDares55.png ScareDares56.png ScareDares57.png ScareDares59.png ScareDares60.png ScareDares61.png ScareDares62.png ScareDares63.png File:Moocow4.jpg Ps30.jpg Ps29.jpg Ps26.jpg Ps25.jpg Ps24.jpg Ps23.jpg Ps17.jpg Tumblr n675tycku81rxs9upo3 500.png Felix BoldKingCole 0041.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0043.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0206.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0153.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0152.jpg Bold King Cole Stair Cycle 4.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0616.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0618.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0348.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 000300.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0604.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0603.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0600.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0557.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0558.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0547.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0542.jpg Felix BoldKingCole 0544.jpg ScareDares64.png ScareDares65.png ScareDares66.png ScareDares67.png ScareDares68.png ScareDares69.png ScareDares70.png ScareDares71.png ScareDares72.png ScareDares73.png ScareDares74.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon1.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon2.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon8.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon32.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon11.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon51.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon52.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon64.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon67.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon68.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon69.png ScareDares75.png ScareDares76.png ScareDares77.png ScareDares78.png ScareDares79.png ScareDares80.png ScareDares81.png ScareDares82.png ScareDares83.png ScareDares84.png ScareDares85.png ScareDares86.png ScareDares87.png ScareDares88.png ScareDares89.png ScareDares90.png ScareDares91.png ScareDares92.png ScareDares93.png ScareDares94.png ScareDares95.png ScareDares96.png ScareDares97.png ScareDares98.png ScareDares99.png ScareDares100.png ScareDares101.png ScareDares102.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand176.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand177.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand178.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand179.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand180.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand181.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand182.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand183.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand184.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand185.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand186.png ScareDares103.png ScareDares104.png ScareDares105.png ScareDares106.png ScareDares107.png ScareDares108.png ScareDares109.png ScareDares110.png ScareDares111.png ScareDares112.png ScareDares113.png ScareDares114.png ScareDares116.png ScareDares117.png ScareDares118.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon49.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon48.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon47(86).png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon47(85).png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon47.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon46(84).png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon46.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon45(83).png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon45(82).png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon45.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon44(81).png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon44(80).png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon44.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon41.png Episode File:Scare Dares Category:Episodes Category:Season 2